


VAMPIRE THIEF

by TakaraMomo2411



Category: Magic Kaito
Genre: Human/Vampire Relationship, M/M, POV Hakuba Saguru, POV Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid, Police, Sex in toilet, Vampire Bites, Vampire Sex
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:55:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24574156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TakaraMomo2411/pseuds/TakaraMomo2411
Summary: Câu chuyện của những kẻ mang huyết mạch ma cà rồng.
Relationships: Hakuba Saguru/Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid
Kudos: 3
Collections: Hakuba Saguru x Kuroba Kaito





	1. Chapter 1

**Part 1: Chỉ máu thôi là chưa đủ**

Hakuba đẩy cửa bước vào trên trong Toilet, mùi hoa oải hương thoang thoảng khiến cậu chàng thấy dễ chịu hơn những căng thẳng bên ngoài sảnh chính kia. Hakuba Saguru dám cá chỉ cách một lớp kính cách âm thôi nhưng là cả một khác biệt to lớn.

Không giống như Toilet vắng người này, bên ngoài sảnh lớn là lực lượng cảnh sát và bảo vệ túc trực để chờ đợi đến thời khắc quan trọng ấy.

Thời gian đồng hồ điểm 7 giờ như hồi chuông báo hiệu cho sự xuất hiện của tên siêu đạo chích ấy. Lần nào cũng vậy, không chỉ có lực lượng cảnh sát hay chủ nhân của những món báu vật mà cả những người dân bên ngoài kia – những khán giả trung thành không ngừng mong chờ sự xuất hiện của hắn.

Đôi cánh trắng tung bay huyền ảo dưới ánh trăng bạc.

Đến cả Hakuba cũng không ngoại lệ.

  * Mình tự hỏi hắn ta tìm đâu ra nhiều trò ảo thuật kỳ quái như vậy?!



Hakuba mỉm cười, đưa tay tháo đôi găng tay mà cậu đang mang ra. Kiểm tra hiện trường là nhiệm vụ của một thám tử và cậu thám tử London không muốn bỏ sót chi tiết nào trong vụ án. Nhưng cậu chàng thừa nhận, cậu khá là không thích bụi bẩn. Căn bệnh ưa sạch sẽ này có từ lúc nhỏ và đến lớn nó cũng ảnh hưởng không nhỏ đến thói quen của cậu.

Hakuba cởi găng tay đặt trên bệ rồi rửa tay bằng xà phòng diệt khuẩn. Bệ rửa tay sạch bóng không một vết bụi khiến Hakuba vô cùng hài lòng. Mặt gương phản chiếu rõ đến từng chân tóc cậu khiến Hakuba như trộm nghĩ, nếu không phải quá quen với gương mặt mình, có lẽ cậu cũng cho rằng có ai đó đang đứng ngay trước mặt.

Hakuba thích nước Nhật cũng một phần do sự sạch sẽ và tỉ mỉ này. Nó không mấy xa cách với phong cách Anh Quốc – nơi cậu được cho học từ nhỏ. Tương tự như việc chú ý đến từng chi tiết nhỏ nhặt, những sự sạch sẽ chốn công cộng luôn được con người Nhật Bản đặt lên hàng đầu.

Những bọt xà phòng trắng xoá căng tròn rồi tan ra dưới dòng nước mát lạnh trong trẻo trên tay cậu chàng thiếu niên điển trai. Nước luồn vào những kẻ tay, mang lớp óng ánh phản chiếu lên những đầu ngón tay xinh đẹp. Hakuba Saguru rửa sạch tay dưới vòi nước cảm ứng rồi lấy trong ngực áo ra chiếc khăn tay trắng để lau tay. Trong phòng vệ sinh có khăn giấy, nhưng Saguru thường ít khi dùng đến chúng. Một phần vì cậu là kẻ ưa sạch sẽ, một phần khác vì cậu chàng khá chú trọng những thứ riêng tư.

  * Ân~



Hakuba Saguru đang lau tay thì đột nhiên có một bàn tay ai đó từ phía sau bịt mắt cậu lại.

Một mùi xạ hương quen thuộc của Light Blue Eau Intense đến từ thương hiệu Dolce & Gabbana từ cổ tay hắn lan đến trước mũi cậu. Dù chiếc găng tay trắng đã che phủ một tầng đi mùi hương ấy, nhưng thám tử London có thể nhanh chóng nhận ra. Loại nước hoa sang trọng với ba tầng mùi, đầu tiên là mùi chanh táo, tiếp đến sẽ là hương nhài thoang thoảng và sau tất cả đọng lại là mùi xạ hương quen thuộc này.

Khoé môi cậu vẽ lên một nụ cười.

Kẻ đứng áp sát người cậu thám tử trẻ từ phía sau lưng đặt đôi môi lành lạnh của mình lên cổ cậu. Hắn chậm rãi hôn lên làn da trắng mịn màng của cậu thám tử, từng chút từng chút thưởng thức.

  * Đừng nháo nào…!_Hakuba nghiêng đầu sang bên còn lại, để mặt nụ hôn hắn rơi xuống cổ mình.



Một phần đã đoán được người vừa xuất hiện là ai.

Cậu không bất ngờ cũng không phản kháng hay đẩy ra.

Hắn lại tự tiện như thế, chắc chắn đã quan sát kỹ quanh đây không có người. Cậu cũng không cần phải lo lắng.

  * Thám tử London , đoán thử xem là ai nào?_ Kẻ đó thì thầm vào vành tai cậu, giọng nói tựa như thôi miên đối phương.



Một giọng nói vùng Osaka, lại còn dùng phương ngữ, có một chút khác xa so với suy nghĩ của Hakuba Saguru.

Không phải là “hắn ta” sao?

Chân mày Hakuba nhíu lại một chút, nhưng khoé môi thám tử trẻ lần nữa mỉm cười đầy đắc ý.

  * Kaitou KID !_ Cậu đáp
  * Đoán sai rồi_ Người nọ nói, có vẻ như đang rất vui. Giọng thiếu niên vùng Osaka lại rõ hơn.
  * Thật à ?_ Hakuba cho khăn tay khi nãy của mình vào túi quần rồi, đưa tay lên giữ lấy một bàn tay hắn.



Thám tử trẻ kéo tay hắn xuống áp lên má mình một cách thật âu yếm rồi xoay người về phía sau. Cậu chuyển bàn tay thon dài ẩn trong đôi găng trắng ấy áp lên mặt mình rồi khẽ nói. Cố ý để hơi thở quyến rũ thổi vào những ngón tay. Cách một lớp găng tay nhưng người kia như cảm thấy một luồng điện chạy dọc người mình.

Gương mặt trước đó vài phút còn lạnh lùng lãnh đạm giữa lực lượng cảnh sát như phong cách của nhà quý tộc Anh, giờ lại trìu mến nhìn hắn. Từng đường nét biểu cảm đều như muốn thiêu đốt người đối diện.

Hắn đeo một chiếc kính phản quang để che đi một phần gương mặt, nhưng lại không che được sự ngọt ngào trong đôi mắt nhìn về phía Hakuba Saguru.

  * Lần nào cũng không lừa được cậu !_ Kid mỉm cười, áp gần đến hôn nhẹ lên môi người kia.
  * Vậy lần sao tôi sẽ giả vờ bị lừa nhé ?!_ Hakuba Saguru bật cười.



Vẫn trang phục Vest trắng thuần, cùng nón và găng tay trắng muốt. Không cần nói cũng biết, người này chỉ muốn giả giọng Heiji Hattori của Osaka để đùa cậu thôi. Ngữ điệu và cách hôn quen thuộc đó sao có thể nhầm cùng ai kia chứ. Vấn đề không nằm ở lớp hoá trang hay giọng nói mà bởi Hakuba cực kỳ thấu hiểu tính cách và con người của hắn. Cho nên dù hắn có cải trang thành cả ngàn người thì thám tử Anh Quốc cũng sẽ nhận ra thôi.

  * Hakuba, tôi đói bụng._ Hắn kéo cổ áo sơ mi cậu xuống, cạ những chiếc răng vào xương quai xanh dưới cổ. Hít mùi hương từ da thịt cậu như đang thưởng thức hương vị của một bữa ăn ngon.



Kaitou Kid thích thám tử trẻ mặc những bộ trang phục này, chỉ có Vest và Sơ mi mà không kèm khăn choàng hay Gi lê khoác ngoài. Nó khiến việc thưởng thức bữa ăn không quá tốn thời gian của hắn. Tráng miệng bằng máu tươi của những đứa con lai luôn là món yêu thích của hắn.

Kaitou Kid là ma cà rồng – đây là một bí mật.

Dưới ánh trăng huyền bí, hắn từng gây ra những vụ trộm kinh hoàng lực lượng cảnh sát. Những trò ảo thuật của hắn luôn khiến các thám tử phải điên đầu trong suy luận. Và dưới màn đêm của những ánh trăng huyền ảo ấy, Kaitou Kid cũng như một bóng ma cần sự sống từ chất lỏng màu đỏ tinh khiết chảy bên trong loài người.

Hắn không giống những ma cà rồng khác, không uống máu quá nhiều. Với hắn đã ăn phải là mỹ thực cao cấp. Những giọt máu lấy từ cổ của những thiếu nữ xinh đẹp, những đứa trẻ con lai xinh xắn mới xứng đáng làm bữa ăn cho hắn.

  * . !_ Hakuba Saguru giật mình khi răng hắn cắm vào da thịt cậu để rồi rút ra từ bên trong đó một dòng máu đỏ tươi.
  * Thật ngon !_ Hắn liếm những giọt máu rỉ ra từ mạch máu bên dưới cổ của người kia.



Trước đây Kaitou Kid đã từng thưởng thức máu của nhiều người, tất nhiên bọn họ đều tự nguyện, nhưng với hắn những thứ đó vẫn chưa đủ. Hắn muốn một dòng máu thuần khiết hơn.

Và rồi thời khắc ấy đã đến khi hắn gặp Hakuba Saguru – một tạo vật dường như hoàn hảo cho những bữa ăn của hắn. Da trắng như tuyết, môi hồng tựa những cánh hoa anh đào và mái tóc bồng bềnh tuyệt đẹp màu hổ phách.

Cũng chính khắc đó hắn nhận ra trước đây mình chỉ là một kẻ lang thang chỉ biết tìm máu vào những đêm trăng. Hắn chỉ như một kẻ ăn mày với những thứ máu hỗn tạp của nhiều người. Đó không phải là bữa ăn quý tộc. Kaitou Kid muốn cậu, một đứa con lai xinh đẹp với cơ thể và dòng máu thuần khiết nhất thế gian. Hakuba Saguru chưa từng yêu, chưa từng chạm môi bất kỳ ai. Làn da mịn màng trắng tựa tuyết đó cũng chưa từng có ai chạm đến. Mọi thứ đều hoàn hảo cho riêng hắn – chỉ hắn mà thôi.

Người Kid như run lên khi lần đầu tiên lấy máu từ cổ cậu, hắn muốn rút thật nhiều nhưng hắn hiểu mình không thể. Hắn không ngốc đến mức chỉ dùng mỹ thực này một lần. Nguyên tắc của hắn là vừa đủ, ăn uống quá nhiều sẽ trở nên tầm thường, không quý phái và lịch lãm. Những lần trước đây cũng vậy, và bây giờ càng phải như vậy. Hắn muốn giữ Saguru Hakuba lại, từ từ thưởng thức món tuyệt phẩm này.

  * Đúng là chỉ máu thôi là không đủ !?_ Hắn mỉm cười khi thấy vết cắn vừa rồi của mình nhanh chóng lành lại trên làn da trắng tựa ngọc trai của cậu thám tử trẻ.



Đó là tác dụng thần kỳ từ nước bọt của một ma cà rồng. Sau khi gây ra vết thương trên cổ nạn nhân bằng những chiếc răng sắc nhọn, nước bọt của ma cà rồng hoà cùng máu nạn nhân sẽ tạo hợp chất như một liều thuốc giảm đau và chữa lành vết thương tức thì. Hơn cả thế nó còn làm giảm ý thức trong một thời gian nhất định khi ma cà rồng thưởng thức máu của nạn nhân. Sau khi chúng thưởng thức « bữa ăn » của mình xong, trong đầu nạn nhân sẽ chỉ là những ký ức mơ hồ về việc ấy cùng với một vết ửng đỏ trên vị trí cắn như vừa bị muỗi đốt.

Đó là với những kẻ khác – bí mật về sự tồn tại của ma cà rồng là một điều bí mật. Nhưng với Hakuba thì không. Hắn nhận ra cho dù có tẩy mất ký ức về việc mình là sinh vật kỳ lạ dùng máu tươi nuôi dưỡng sự sống thì Hakuba cũng sẽ lôi sự thật ấy ra bên ngoài ánh sáng.

Thám tử trẻ là người cực kỳ thông minh, hắn giấu đi một trăm lần cậu sẽ nhìn thấu một trăm lần, hắn giấu một ngàn lần cậu sẽ nhìn thấu một ngàn lần.

« Nếu ngươi hứa sau này sẽ không lấy máu của bất kỳ ai, ta sẽ dùng máu mình duy trì sự sống cho ngươi »

Câu nói của cậu thám tử trẻ không ngừng âm vang trong đầu hắn. Và Kaitou Kid nhớ rõ lần đó mình đáp lại bằng nụ cười nửa miệng tự cao và ngạo nghễ cùng cái hôn thật sâu trên đôi môi ấy, như thể bản thân hắn vừa có được viên ngọc quý giá nhất trên đời.

Giao ước được ký kết.

Giữa cả hai tồn tại một sợi dây ràng buộc vĩnh viễn không thể tháo gỡ.

Kaitou Kid từng chút rơi vào chiếc bẫy ngọt ngào của mối quan hệ khác biệt này. Hắn dừng những cuộc chinh phạt và tìm kiếm của mình, tâm trí hắn chỉ có cậu thám tử ấy.

Cậu ta là người duy nhất biết hắn là ma cà rồng. Cậu ta là người duy nhất hắn không dùng nước bọt để lấy đi ký ức. Cậu ta là người duy nhất khiến tâm trí hắn ngày càng hỗn loạn.

Nhưng chỉ máu thôi thì chưa đủ. Hắn cần nhiều hơn nữa để duy trì sự sống. Bởi vì không muốn Hakuba mất đi ký ức về mình, hắn luôn uống máu có chừng mực, và những giọt máu ít ỏi đó không đủ để hắn duy trì sự sống. Nên giữa thám tử tài hoa của London và tên siêu đạo chích lừng lẫy còn thêm một giao ước khác.

  * Thám tử Hakuba , tôi muốn « bữa chính » !_ Hắn khe khẽ nói như lời thì thầm của một ác ma.
  * Bây giờ đã muộn rồi, chỉ còn hơn 30 phút nữa là đến giờ hẹn của Kid _ Hakuba lắc đầu, lôi trong ngực áo mình ra chiếc đồng hồ quả quýt quen thuộc_ Cậu sẽ muộn giờ hẹn đánh cắp báu vật đấy.
  * Ai quan tâm chứ ? Nếu tôi ngất khi vừa chạm tay vào viên ngọc quý ấy thì không phải tệ hơn sao. _ Hắn bình thản nở nụ cười nửa miệng quen thuộc.
  * ………..



Và không để cậu thám tử thiến niên nói thêm gì, KID nhấc bổng người cậu hướng về phía căn phòng cuối cũng của Toilet

…………………………………………………..

  * Tôi đã bảo không rồi mà~



Hakuba vùng vẫy cố đẩy Kid ra khi hắn ta bế cậu về phòng cuối Toilet. Nhưng việc kháng cự đã không có kết quả, đáp lại câu nói của Hakuba chỉ là tiếng khoá cửa ngay phía sau lưng hắn.

Câu nói từ chối bỗng biến thành tiếng mời gọi lúc cậu chàng vô thức ngân dài nó.

Siêu đạo chích áp cậu vào thành tường của buồng vệ sinh chật hẹp, chặn tay mình lên để khoá siêu thám tử trong ánh nhìn đối mặt hắn.

Một chút máu là không đủ, nhất là khi hắn vì muốn giữ ký ức cho cậu mà không bao giờ uống quá nhiều. Nên thường hắn buộc phải dùng một thứ khác thay thế.

Kid luồn tay vào bên trong áo thám tử trẻ rồi nhẹ nhàng vuốt ve.

  * Thám tử London, cậu đành lòng để tôi đói đến ngất sao ?_ Hắn thì thầm nói, đầy mê hoặc như một tên ác ma.
  * …Ưmmm



Môi cậu bị hắn xâm chiếm, không kịp cho bất kỳ lời đáp nào sao đó. Đầu óc Hakuba dường như quay cuồng trong nụ hôn của hắn. Ngọt ngào và mãnh liệt lấy đi nhịp thở của kẻ luôn đứng về phe của lý trí. Cậu thừa nhận ái tình là tên vua độc tài tàn nhẫn không chừa bất kỳ ai, cho dù là kè thông minh nhất hay người ngu ngốc nhất.

Đầu lưỡi Kid tách răng Hakuba ra, chạm vào phía trong cậu cũng là lúc trong đầu thám tử tài ba chỉ còn lại duy nhất hình ảnh của tên đạo chích tinh ranh.

Lần đầu tiên cậu thoả hiệp cùng hắn, hắn ta hoàn toàn không phải kẻ thế này.

………………………Fashback ………………………….

Kaitou Kid khuỵ người trước mắt cậu. Hắn tựa mình vào thành tường lạnh lẽo phía sau lưng, một tay vịn làm điểm tự chống đỡ cả cơ thể. Tay còn lại ôm chặt lấy ngực áo mình. Mồ hôi trước trán hắn đổ nhiều hơn, làm bết dính cả những sợi tóc tơ đen mượt đang rũ nhẹ xuống. Mặt hắn tái đi thấy rõ.

  * Hộc …hộc…_ Hắn thở dốc đầy khó khăn.



Răng cắn chặt lấy làn môi đang trắng bệch đến đáng sợ. Môi hắn khô khốc như người đang trong cơn bệnh nặng.

  * Kaitou Kid…ngươi không sao ?_ Hakuba hoảng loạn hỏi



Thật không thể tin người này cách đây không lâu còn đứng trước mặt Hakuba đầy tự tin và ngạo nghễ. Nụ cười nửa miệng của hắn khắc sâu vào tâm trí cậu như một ký ức khó quên đầy biến động. Vậy mà tất cả mọi thứ đều biến mất ngay trước mắt cậu trong tích tắt.

Kaitou im lặng không đáp. Hắn biết, cậu thừa hiểu câu trả lời.

Hắn là ma cà rồng, đó không phải điều cậu đã quá rõ rồi ư?

Mắt hắn mờ dần đi trước ánh sáng của ngọn đèn.

Ma cà rồng không có máu tươi sẽ chết – đó là sự thật.

  * Hm…_ Hắn hừ nhẹ một tiếng rồi xoay người đi
  * Ngươi muốn đi đâu?_ Hakuba hỏi, đưa tay giữ khuỷ tay hắn lại.



Với tình trạng này của hắn thì khó lòng rời khỏi chỗ này được, huống hồ quanh đây vẫn còn có lực lượng cảnh sát.

  * Tìm máu..!_ Hắn đáp lãnh đạm, như muốn nhanh chóng kết thúc cuộc đối thoại của hai người.



Hakuba nhìn hắn rồi nhìn xuống cổ tay mình. Mạch máu đỏ tươi vẫn đập đều đặn bên dưới làn da cổ tay trắng như tuyết ấy.

Cậu khép hờ tay mình lại một chút rồi bước gần hơn, áp cổ tay vào môi hắn.

  * Uống máu của ta đi!_ Hakuba nói, chất giọng thanh trong vang lên vừa đủ để đối phương nghe thấy.
  * Không cần !_ Hắn gạt tay cậu ra lạnh lùng đáp lại



Hắn là kẻ cứng đầu – một kẻ cứng đầu và cực kỳ bướng bỉnh. Nếu hắn muốn hắn có thể tìm muôn ngàn loại máu khác mà không cần đến cậu.

Hắn không phải kẻ ngốc khi cứ mơ hồ đuổi theo một thứ gì đó mà đã biết rõ vĩnh viễn không thể thuộc về mình.

  * Kaitou Kid !_ Hakuba Saguru bật gọi tên hắn.



Rồi cậu mím chặt môi, cắn môi mình đến bật máu. Dòng máu đỏ tươi làm cánh môi càng thêm đẹp.

Thám tử trẻ không chút chần chừ, bước đến áp môi mình lên môi hắn. Nụ hôn hoà lẫn cùng « bữa ăn đỏ thẵm » mà cậu đưa vào miệng hắn.

Kaitou Kid mở tròn mắt đầy ngạc nhiên. Và theo bản năng hắn đón nhận lấy nó một cách tự nhiên, thậm chí là có phần chủ động.

  * Chỉ được uống máu của ta_ Thám tử thiếu niên nhìn vào mắt hắn, nói vừa đủ để chỉ mình hắn nghe thấy _ Nếu ngươi hứa sau này sẽ không lấy máu của bất kỳ ai, ta sẽ dùng máu mình duy trì sự sống cho ngươi …mãi mãi.. !



Hai chữ cuối cùng cất lên cũng là lúc Hakuba lần nữa thấy khoé môi hắn vẽ lên một nụ cười quen thuộc.

Nụ cười tự tin đầy ngạo nghễ của một đạo chích ma cà rồng.

……………………………………………………………..

  * A…_Tay Kaitou Kid chạm vào bên dưới cậu, tựa như luồng điện chạy dọc khắp người Hakuba khiến cậu bừng tỉnh khỏi quá khứ.



Sau lần đó cậu mới biết, với ma cà rồng chỉ máu thôi là chưa đủ. Nếu hắn săn máu của nhiều người thì có thể chỉ cần máu. Nhưng nếu dùng máu của duy nhất một người để cân bằng sự sống, nhất là dùng với một lượng cực kỳ ít để đối phương không bị mất đi ký ức về mình thì phải uống thứ khác thay thế. 

Hakuba run rẩy khi thấy bên dưới mình được bao bọc bởi miệng của hắn. Thật điêu luyện, lưỡi hắn chuyển động như một con rắn trườn lên quấn lấy từng tế bào yếu ớt.

Cậu cảm tưởng như cả người đang mềm nhũn như nước chỉ có thứ kia là dần cứng dần lên. Không hổ danh là kẻ mang dòng máu quái dị, hắn luôn thâu tóm tâm trí cậu vào những lúc thế này.

Răng hắn chậm rãi cọ trên da thịt nhạy cảm phối cùng nhịp uốn lượn của đầu lưỡi như hoà thành một điệu nhảy điên cuồng. Mắt hắn nhìn lên quan sát phản ứng của cậu thám tử trẻ. Ở tầm nhìn này hắn có thể thấy được mọi thứ, đôi tay run rẩy bám vào vách ngăn lạnh lẽo, tròng mắt mơ hồ phủ một tầng sương, những giọt mồ hôi đọng lại trên trái cổ đang chuyển đọng mọi khi cậu cố nuốt nước bọt hay những sợi tóc bắt đầu tán loạn.

  * Ha…Kaitou Kid…nhanh lên._Thám tử trẻ cắn môi thở dốc.



Nhanh lên đi, nhanh thưởng thức bữa ăn của mình và thôi hành hạ cậu đi. Loại cảm giác vừa kích thích vừa xấu hổ này sắp bức cậu đến chết rồi. Nên hãy nhanh kết thúc nó đi.

Kid cuộn lưỡi liếm một đường từ mặt dưới lên đỉnh nhỏ rồi rời miệng mình đi.

  * Suỵt !!_ Hắn đưa ngón tay lên miệng ra hiệu im lặng cùng nụ cười nửa miệng đầy ma mị



Trong đôi mắt xanh thẫm sâu như mặt biển Hakuba nhìn thấy những ma lực đang phủ ngập tưởng như một ánh nhìn thôi cũng có thể nhấn chìm thám tử trẻ vào vòng xoáy ái tình của hắn

Kid ngửa đầu ra sau rồi mút thật mãnh liệt. Khác với những lần trước, lần này bữa ăn của hắn không gây quá nhiều tiếng động. Có thể tên đạo chích ma cà rồng hiểu được tính huống hiện tại của họ nên muốn thưởng thức mọi thứ trong yên lặng. Mà thực sự thì cậu cũng rất sợ những âm thanh được tạo ra hay ánh mắt hắn giao tiếp cùng cậu mỗi khi Kid “dùng bữa” .

Nó như thể khẳng định thật rõ rằng hắn đang lấy thứ chất lỏng trắng đục đó ra khỏi người cậu. Là hắn chứ không phải ai khác – chỉ có hắn mới là kẻ duy nhất được phép làm những điều này trên cơ thể cậu

Cậu chẳng bao giờ quên được lần hắn giấu trong miệng một viên đá lạnh rồi bất ngờ tiếp cận cậu.Cảm giác buốt lạnh đối lập hoàn toàn cùng sức nóng thiêu đốt của nơi tiếp xúc. Chất lỏng đặc sệt kia hoà cùng đá lạnh rồi tan ra trong miệng hắn ngay trước mắt cậu. Một bữa ăn đặc biệt mà hắn đã dùng để tự thưởng cho sinh nhật của chính mình.

“ Thám tử London quả nhiên là mỹ vị của tôi”

Câu nói cuối cùng ấy vẫn luôn ong ong trong đầu khi cậu nghĩ đến hắn.

  * Suk…



Cảnh tượng ấy đột nhiên hiện lên trong đầu của Hakuba thêm một lần nữa khiến cậu đạt đến cao trào. Chất lỏng trong cơ thể tích tụ nãy giờ phun mạnh ra phía trước nằm gọn trong miệng hắn. Một chút tràn ra rỉ miệng bên khoé miệng tên ma cà rồng hắc ám. Nhưng hắn đã xử lý tất cả bằng chiếc lưỡi linh hoạt của mình.

Sạch sẽ đến hoàn hảo…

  * Cám ơn vì bữa ăn_ Hắn đứng dậy nâng cằm cậu lên, cọ chóp mình vào chóp mũi cậu



Những sợi tóc cũng theo đó mà quét qua trước trán thám tử trẻ.

  * Giờ hãy để tôi chiêu đãi cậu.




	2. Hãy để tôi chiêu đãi cậu.

**Part 2: Hãy để tôi chiêu đãi cậu.**

Hắn đặt cậu ngồi trên bàn cầu, tựa người về phía sau. Chiếc quần tây chỉnh chu vài phút trước trên người Hakuba giờ cũng đã được ném trên kệ đặt đồ của buồng vệ sinh chật chội. Quần lót trắng tinh cũng nằm ngay bên cạnh. Không giống như căn phòng ngủ sang trọng nhà hắn hay bên trong chiếc xe hơi mui trần mà Hakuba vẫn thường đi, không gian nơi này khiến cậu không thể nằm hay duỗi thẳng người.

Lần đầu tiên họ lén lút trong một nơi công cộng thế này.

  * Không cần đâu…dừng lại._ Hakuba đẩy tên đạo chích ma cà rồng ra khi hắn giữ lấy vai cậu ấn xuống chỗ ngồi này.



Hắn nhếch mép cười, tách hai chân của cậu ra để mở ra vùng cấm kỵ trước mắt mình. Dưới ánh đèn của phòng vệ sinh, mọi thứ đều hiện thật rõ. Hắn đưa tay lên trước miệng, dùng răng cởi bỏ chiếc găng tay trắng muốt. Từng khớp tay thon dài chỉ tay rõ ràng trông thật đẹp. Một cử chỉ gợi tình đầy mê hoặc.

Ánh mắt hắn nhìn cậu vừa gian tà lại vừa thánh khiết. Phong thái tĩnh lặng trong chiếc áo choàng nhuộm màu tuyết trắng trông hắn tựa như một vị vương gia cao quý lại mang theo một phần lưu manh của một kẻ trộm.

Ngón tay hắn được làm ướt bằng khoang miệng rồi thận trọng đưa vào bên trong Hakuba khiến cậu giật nảy người.

  * A…Kid…



Hakuba hốt hoảng chụp lấy tay hắn như phản xạ tự nhiên. Màu mắt đỏ thẫm của cậu phản chiếu trong ánh mắt thanh trong của hắn. Hakuba cào nhẹ một đường trên vai áo hắn.

  * Ngoan ngoãn nào_ Kid hôn lên gò má cậu, thì thầm_ Tôi không muốn ai nghe tiếng cậu rên rỉ ngoài mình đâu.



Vừa lúc đó đột nhiên có tiếng bước chân cùng tiếng trò chuyện bên ngoài.

  * Găng tay này là của ai thế? Có cảnh sát để quên sao?
  * Tôi không biết nữa, hình như khá giống găng tay khám xét hiện trường của chúng ta.



Cách nói chuyện có vẻ như là người của cảnh sát. Là hai gã cảnh sát nào đó vừa vào đây?

Hakuba hít một hơi thật sâu để lấy bình tĩnh. Mọi suy luận trong đầu cậu như một chiếc máy tính quét dữ liệu.

Làm gì tiếp theo đây?

Liệu cậu và Kid có bị bắt gặp không?

Liệu họ có phải hiện hai người đang ở trong gian phòng này không?

Liệu họ có đồn thổi mọi chuyện lên và đưa nó cho cánh nhà báo kền kền soi tin không?

  * ….ưm…



Đột nhiên một ngón tay khác của Kid đưa và bên trong cậu, ấn sâu vào bên trong. Mặc dù đã cố nhịn như Hakuba Saguru vẫn không thể giấu được toàn bộ âm thanh này.

Hakuba trừng mắt nhìn hắn, mang theo ngụ ý “ Kid, anh điên rồi. Bọn họ có thể nghe thấy đấy”.

Nhưng đối phương chỉ nhẹ cười.

Vẻ mặt người kia vô cùng bình thản, như thể hắn chẳng hề quan tâm đến những chuyện đang xảy ra. Trước mắt hắn chỉ cậu và phản ứng cơ thể cậu mà thôi.

  * Chúng ta có nên giữ nó lại không nhỉ?_ Một trong hai gã cảnh sát hỏi.
  * Không cần đâu. Hình như người ấy ở phòng cuối Toilet kìa, tôi vừa nghe tiếng của anh ta.



Thám tử trẻ giật mình, thật sự sợ hãi. Tiếng của cậu đã bị những người bên ngoài nghe thấy ư?

Liệu họ có nhận ra là giọng của cậu không ? Liệu họ có đoán được chuyện gì đang xảy ra phía bên trong của buồng vệ sinh cuối cùng này không?

  * Chắc sẽ nhanh ra thôi!_ Một người cảnh sát xua tay nói.



Phía bên này, Hakuba đưa tay bám lấy bắp tay Kid. Cậu lắc đầu liên tục khi hắn không ngừng mở rộng và khếch trương bên trong cậu.

Nhưng kẻ ấy vẫn không dừng lại, thậm chí còn cố ý chuyển động vào sâu hơn.

Là đang thách thức giới hạn của cậu ư.

  * Xin lỗi, nhưng tôi không dừng lại được.



Hắn nói khẽ, kéo tay cậu đặt vào chỗ phía bên dưới của mình. Cách một lớp vải nhưng Hakuba cảm thấy rõ sự cương cứng của hắn. Chết tiệt, chính hắn cũng chẳng kiểm soát nổi mình nữa rồi.

Siêu đạo chích ma cà rồng luồn tay vào sau gáy đỡ đầu Hakuba đến gần mình hơn.

Hôn cậu thật sâu để âm thanh rên rỉ không thoát ra bên ngoài, Kid khoá kín môi cậu bằng kỹ thuật hôn điêu luyện. Hakuba có thể cảm nhận một chút nước bọt đang vô thức chảy xuống từ khoé môi mình. Tơ bọt trong suốt giống như những sợi chỉ vàng trong những bộ phim cổ tích hiện ra giữa đời thực.

Đôi mắt cậu nhắm chặt, không muốn chấp nhận hiện thực này. Nhưng mắt càng nhắm xúc cảm càng mãnh liệt hơn nữa.

Nhất là lời nói thì thầm bên vành tai ửng đỏ của cậu thám tử trẻ.

  * Nhỏ tiếng một chút, nếu không sẽ bị phát hiện đấy.



Bên ngoài có tiếng nước chảy, một vài âm thanh trò chuyện gì đó mà Hakuba không nghe rõ. Thần trí của cậu đang quá mơ hồ, chỉ trông chờ điều này diễn ra thật nhanh. Mãi cho đến khi tiếng bước chân rời khỏi nhỏ dần, cậu chàng mới dần dần tỉnh táo hơn.

Kid kéo vạt áo Vest và áo sơ mi của Hakuba lên, ấn nó vào tay cậu.

  * Giữ chặt đi, nếu ngài thanh tra thấy nó bẩn sẽ không hay đâu.



Không giống như Vest trắng của Kid, bộ tây trang của Hakuba có màu sẫm hơn nên nếu có vết tích từ thứ gì đó màu trắng đục sẽ rất dễ bị nhìn thấy. Hakuba không nghĩ mình sẽ có lời giải thích nào hợp lý cho ngài thanh tra Nakamori khi cậu quay lại hiện trường vụ trộm.

Hơn nữa thám tử trẻ cũng không muốn trang phục của mình bị bẩn.

  * Đạo chích khốn, cậu đang muốn trả đũa vụ lần trước?



Hắn nhếch mép cười, nhìn xuống chiếc Cavast mà mình đang mang.

  * Trí thông minh và suy luận của cậu không bao giờ khiến tôi thất vọng.



Cách đây không lâu Hakuba đã còng tay Kid bằng chiếc còng mà cậu thường mang theo trong khi bắt hắn dùng răng giữ chiếc Cavast mà cậu đã tặng vào sinh nhật hắn. Chỉ để nó không bị dính bẩn khi Hakuba đang chăm sóc bên dưới cho hắn.

Thám tử này không phải loại người tầm thường.

Bộ dạng của cậu ta khi lên giường ân ái cùng hắn hoàn toàn trái ngược với tính cách thường khi trong những vụ án. Nó khiến đôi lúc hắn nghĩ phải chăng trong con người này thật sự tồn tại hai nhân cách song song. Vừa thuần khiết lại vừa mê hoặc khiến người ta không thể dứt ra được.

“ Nếu cậu dám làm chiếc Cavast dính bẩn, sau này tôi sẽ không tặng bất kỳ thứ gì cho cậu nữa.”

Hakuba đã tuyên bố chắc nịch như thế. Cậu nhếch mép cười trong khi những ngón tay chậm rãi lưỡi đi trên ngực hắn. Ngón tay di di khiêu khích khiến hắn vô cùng khó chịu.

Cổ tay hắn bị còng phía trên cao, cho dù vùng vẫy cũng không thể thoát được. Nó giống như việc bạn được thiết đãi một bữa ăn quý tộc nhưng tay và miệng bị trói lại. Chỉ có thể giương mắt lên nhìn đối phương chơi đùa với thức ăn ngay trước mắt mình.

Kid thừa nhận, hắn nhanh nhẹn, thậm chí có thể thông minh và tài giỏi hơn cậu ta nhiều. Nhưng cậu ta lại có thứ mà hắn không có được: tỉ mỉ đến mức chi tiết, và thấu hiểu hắn đến từng tế bào. 

Tuy là thế nhưng hắn lại cảm thấy vô cùng thú vị, vì suy cho cùng từ lúc hắn khoác lên người đôi cánh trắng trở thành một con sói cô độc những đêm trăng thì chưa có ai thấu hiểu hắn đến vậy đâu.

  * Lần sau nó sẽ khiến cậu càng khiếp sợ hơn đấy._ Hakuba hừ giọng cười.



Cậu đã quá quen với trò mèo bắt chuột này, vờn nhau như một thú vui cuộc sống.

Mối quan hệ của cậu và hắn là thế, tựa như con báo đen hoang dã và gã thợ săn lão luyện. Chỉ cần một phút sơ hở, con báo cuồng dã sẽ chết dưới viên đạn của gã thợ săn hay chính gả thợ săn ấy sẽ bị xé nát trong nanh vuốt của con báo nọ. Thời gian của họ nhưng cuộc đuổi bắt không hồi kết, thỉnh thoảng sẽ có lúc muốn tách nhau ra nhưng sau đó lại như khối nam châm quấn lấy không rời.

  * Ha ha…tôi thật mong chờ quá đi!



Kid bật cười, đưa thứ bên dưới mình vào trong cậu.

Người Hakuba giật mạnh như có mũi tên xuyên mạnh qua. Hắn thật sự đã vào bên trong.

Tay cậu bấu chặt bộ Vest trên người mình. Rõ ràng là trong buồng có chỗ móc treo quần áo, lại có cả chỗ treo dù, nhưng hắn không dùng đến nó. Cả hắn và cậu đều có sở thích chơi đùa cùng đối phương.

Kaitou Kid chậm rãi di chuyển, nhưng mỗi lần đâm vào lại đưa sâu thêm một chút.

  * Ha…ư…



Hakuba ngửa đầu ra phía để lộ chiếc cổ thanh mảnh trắng như tuyết. Da cậu mong manh đến mức có thể nhìn thấy mạch máu bên dưới nó. Kid áp môi giữa cổ cậu, muốn để lại trên đó một vết hôn ngân.

  * Đừng …sẽ bị người khác trông thấy đó._ Hakuba nhắm chặt một bên mắt, thì thào nói với Kid
  * Vậy càng tốt, người khác sẽ biết cậu là của tôi. Tuyệt đối không được chạm vào._ Hắn nói, nhoẻn miện cười để lại một dấu ấn ký ửng đỏ trên cổ cậu.



Không chỉ có cổ, Kid còn muốn để lại nhiều nơi nữa trên người cậu. Những chỗ người khác có thể dễ dàng thấy, những chỗ người khác không thể thấy và cả những chỗ chỉ có mình hắn được phép nhìn thấy nó trên người cậu.

Hakuba thừa hiểu tính cách chiếm hữu này của hắn, tuy rằng bình thường có một chút đa tình nhưng lại cực kỳ chung thuỷ. Cho nên đối với đối tượng của mình, Kid cũng yêu cầu sự chung thuỷ tuyệt đối.

Về phương diện này Hakuba chưa bao giờ khiến hắn thất vọng hay lo lắng. Bởi vì từ nhỏ cậu đã được nuôi dạy một cách khắc khe để trở thành thám tử - cảnh sát tài ba kế nghiệp người bố của mình. Hakuba Saguru được cho sang Anh du học từ nhỏ, tiếp thu nền giáo dục đỉnh cao và tiên tiến bậc nhất. Bạn bè của cậu cũng không nhiều, chỉ có một thám tử vùng Osaka và một người tên Shinichi Kudo đã mất tích từ lâu.

Thêm nữa tiêu chuẩn Hakuba rất cao, cậu không dễ dàng để ý đến một ai đó.

  * Gra…



Kid chậm rãi rút ra rồi đột nhiên đâm mạnh vào bên trong khiến Hakuba mất thăng bằng.

Cậu có thể cảm nhận được thứ ấm nóng đang được cho vào bên trong mình. Bàn tay trắng thon vươn ra bấu chặt lấy vai hắn. Hai chân cũng theo đà cuộn quanh eo Kid chặt hơn.

Mồ hôi trên trán cậu thám tử nhễ nhaị. Chất lỏng của hắn tràn ra khỏi người cậu chảy dọc xuống giữa hai chân.

Ngắm nhìn người kia thở dốc tựa vào phía sau khiến Kid thấy vô cùng kích thích. Nó như một liều doping sau khi chạy bộ một quãng đường dài.

Đối lập với phong cách quý tộc mỗi khi xuất hiện của cậu ta, hình ảnh hiện giờ của Hakuba vô cùng mê hoặc

  * Thám tử London, cậu thật sự rất quyến rũ đấy.



Hắn kề đến gần, thè lưỡi liếm những giọt nước mắt đọng trên mi cậu. Vị mặn mặn cay cay xâm chiếm đầu lưỡi hắn, tạo thành gia vị tuyệt vơì sau bữa ăn chính. Giống như khi bạn nếm thử một lá trà thảo mộc hay lá bạc hà thơm sau khi ăn.

  * …._ Hakuba không đáp, chỉ ném cho hắn một cái lườm mắt .



Bộ dàng này ngoại trừ Kaitou Kid ra, chưa có ai từng nhìn thấy. Vì thế cũng chưa ai từng dám nói với cậu Hakuba quyến rũ hay mê hoặc như thế nào.

Ôm thám tử điển trai khỏi chỗ ngồi, Kid để tay cậu chống lên nắp bồn cầu lưng xoay về phía mình.

Hắn muốn thay đổi tư thế, cũng muốn ngắm nhìn màu tóc hổ phách của cậu từ phía sau.

Bởi những lúc ấy Hakuba tựa như một ánh mặt trời rực rỡ và hắn tự hào vì mình đang chiếm hữu vầng hào quang rực rỡ ấy.

Bàn tay hắn luồn vào khoảng cách giữa hai cúc áo của Hakuba, nhẹ vân vê thứ hồng đỏ phía trên ngực cậu. Thực mềm mại và dễ thương làm sao.

Tay kia hắn đưa lên nhấn nút mở nhạc trong buồng vệ sinh. Đa số những nhà vệ sinh tân tiến của Nhật luôn có thứ này – nút nhạc để tạo âm thanh che đi tiếng âm thanh nhạy cảm bên trong buồng vệ sinh.

Tiếng nhạc ngân lên nhè nhẹ giai điệu thật đáng yêu, giống như là đang hoà cùng nhịp tay đang chơi đùa trên ngực cậu của Kid.

  * Ma cà rồng chết tiệt, lúc nãy sao cậu không dùng cài này_ Hakuba trách móc



Hakuba không thường xuyên ở Nhật, nên cậu không mấy chú ý cái này. Nhưng Kid thì hiển nhiên là hắn biết có chúng. Nếu như hắn dùng nó ban đầu thì không phải lo lắng bị người khác nghe thấy âm thanh xấu hổ của mình rồi.

  * Vì tôi muốn nghe tiếng rên của cậu rõ hơn. Vừa ngọt ngào lại vừa êm tai~



Tay hắn cử động nhiều hơn, động tác cũng thuần thục hơn rất nhiều. Không giống như những người khác, bởi vì tay của Kid là bàn tay ảo thuật gia nên từng cử động đều rất linh hoạt. Chỉ cần chạm qua một lần là động tác nhanh chóng được ghi nhớ. Từ khớp tay thon dài, vân tay tinh xảo hay đầu móng lành lạnh đều khiến Hakuba ghi khắc không thể quên.

  * … _ Hakuba thở dốc, người run run theo của động của hắn.



Phía trên phía dưới đều bị xâm chiếm, chỉ có duy nhất…

  * A…._ Thám tử trẻ vừa nghĩ đến thì phía trước bên dưới cũng bị Kid tóm lấy.



Hắn thành thục tuốt lộng trên người cậu…

Mặt Hakuba đỏ bừng, nóng đến phát nhiệt. Mắt chỉ có thể nheo lại mơ hồ nhìn vào một khoảng không trên bức tường.

  * Thám tử, cậu đang xấu hổ sao? _ Hắn thích thú nói khi nhìn thấy Hakuba co rụt cổ mình lại.



Tuy không nhìn thấy rõ nhưng hắn cũng có thể đoán được qua vành tai đỏ bừng nóng nóng kia.

Trước đây thám tử trẻ không thích tiếp xúc thân mật với người lạ, cậu cực kỳ khó chịu khi có ai đó đột nhiên chạm vào người mình, nhưng với hắn điều này là ngoại lệ.

Cơ thể người này qua nhiều lần tiếp xúc dần trở nên nhạy cảm. Cho dù là một nụ hôn hay một cái chạm tay của hắn, vào thời khắc thích hợp đều khiến cậu ta trở nên bối rối.

Tay Kid dịch chuyển nhanh hơn, cho đến khi thứ bên dưới Hakuba Saguru không thể kiềm chế được, một lần nữa bắn đầy trên tay hắn.

  * Nhìn xem, nó thật đẹp, giống hệt như cậu vậy. _ Kid giơ bàn tay dính đầy dịch trắng của mình lên trước mặt Hakuba.



Cậu có thể thoang thoảng ngửi thấy mùi nồng ngọt của chính mình.

Và rồi Kaitou Kid chậm rãi liếm chúng ngay trước mắt cậu.

  * Đây chính là bữa ăn thường khi của tôi đấy, có muốn thử không?



Kid mút đầu ngón tay của mình, cố ý phát ra âm thanh xấu hổ khiến người kia càng đỏ mặt hơn nữa.

Bàn tay hắn từ vân vê đầu ngực, nhanh chóng rời đi ôm eo cậu để lưng Hakuba tựa hẳn vào lồng ngực rắn chắc của mình. Hakuba có thể nghe thấy nhịp thở của hắn lướt qua vai mình nóng hổi.

  * Thám tử…“Sau này không được uống máu của ai, ta sẽ dùng máu mình nuôi sống ngươi, mãi mãi”_ Kid hôn lên gáy cậu, hít nhẹ mùi hương tóc thơm như sữa._…Lần đó, là cậu đang tỏ tình phải không ?



Khoé môi hắn mỉm cười, vạt áo choàng trắng theo vóc người cao cao mà phủ xuống bên dưới nền gạch.

Thứ gạch men trắng đục được chạm khắc hoa văn chìm chỉ có thể nhìn thấy lờ mờ hình ảnh của mình phản chiếu lại.

  * Tôi… sẽ không nói đâu_ Hakuba nhếch mép cười, tay níu lấy vạt áo mình.
  * Vậy thì để tôi…_ Hắn lần nữa dịu dàng hôn lên sau gáy cậu_ Tôi yêu cậu, thám tử !



Sự sống của hắn một lần nữa bắn vào bên trong cơ thể mềm mại đang thẹn thùng này.

Có lẽ vì bên trong đó đã có sẵn bên lần này thứ ấy tràn ra bên ngoài, tạo thành mớ nhầy nhụa hỗn độn ngay bên dưới chân cậu.

Thám tử London nghe không rõ, nhưng có thể lờ mờ đoán được ý của hắn. Dù không nhìn thấy rõ biểu cảm trên gương mặt hắn nhưng Hakuba có thể đoán được biểu cảm vừa ôn nhu vừa xấu hổ của người kia.

Im lặng một chút….

Hakuba không nói là từ chối hay đồng ý, cũng không đáp lại bất cứ điều gì. Nhưng giữa hai người bọn họ đều có thể hiểu, cho dù cậu có đáp lại hay không kết quả đều giống như nhau. Cho nên những điều không quá cần thiết thì không nhất định phải nói thật rõ ràng.

Hay có thể sẽ được nói rõ ràng vào một lần khác…

Hắn xoay người ngồi xuống bàn cầu trong buồng vệ sinh rồi đặt cậu thám tử kia ngồi ngay trên đùi mình, đầu tựa hẳn vào vai hắn.

Siêu đạo chích đưa tay vuốt ve những sợi tóc màu hổ phách đẹp như những tia nắng mặt trời của thần Apollo vô ý đánh rơi. Muốn người này dựa vào mình một chút, nhưng đối phương lại chẳng chịu nghỉ ngơi.

  * Kid …chúng ta sẽ muộn giờ hẹn đấy?!



Cậu thám tử London ngước mắt lên nhìn hắn nhắc nhở.

Siêu trộm Kid chưa bao giờ đến muộn cho dù là ở bất kỳ tình huống nào. Và cậu cũng vậy, đó là lý do tại sau chiếc đồng hồ của Hakuba chỉ lệch một phần rất nhỏ mỗi năm so với chiếc đồng hồ Big Ben của thành phố London.

  * Tôi biết…_ Kid nhẹ nhàng hôn lên trán cậu_ Nhưng chỉ có tôi thôi..



Hakuba Saguru chớp mắt ngạc nhiên nhìn hắn, nhưng lập tức ngay sau đó cậu thấy mi mắt mình nặng trĩu dần.

Đây là mùi của thuốc mê ư?

Là hắn vừa xịt thuốc mê cậu sao?

Loáng thoáng bên tay Hakuba chỉ nghe lời thì thầm của gã siêu trộm ma cà rồng.

  * Vì cậu sẽ không đến.



Khoé môi hắn nở ra một nụ cười nửa miệng quen thuộc trong những phi vụ dưới trăng huyền ảo

Người Hakuba sau đó được cuộn trong chiếc áo choàng trắng muốt mà hắn vẫn thường hay mặc.

  * Ngoan ngoãn nghỉ ngơi đi, lần này tôi sẽ cải trang thành cậu.



………………..

Chiếc điện thoại của người cộng sự lâu năm cho siêu trộm Kid vang lên âm thanh cuộc gọi đến.

  * Alo cậu chủ ạ, tôi đã chuẩn bị mọi thứ theo đúng như kế hoạch của cậu rồi.



Người đang ông trung niên hướng mắt nhìn về chiếc xe đen tuyền đang được đậu phía bên kia đường bên ngoài khách sạn.

  * Cậu có thể mang hai viên đá quý của mình đi được rồi ạ.



Một kế hoạch được chuẩn bị chỉnh chu ngay từ đầu. Hai viên đá quý bậc nhất sẽ được mang đi bởi bàn tay của siêu trộm ma cà rồng Kaitou Kid trong lớp cải trang thám tử Hakuba Sagguru. Một viên nằm bên trong ngực áo hắn.

Viên còn lại đang nằm say ngủ trong vòng tay của hắn.

\---KẾT---


	3. Đó không phải là hôn

**Ngoại truyện: Đó không phải là hôn**

Người nọ khó chịu đi nhanh về phía chiếc xe hơi mui trần màu trắng bạc của mình.

Những cơn mưa dần nặng hạt hơn đang rơi xuống mặt đường, mang theo hơi gió lạnh se se của ngày thu Tokyo khiến chiếc áo khoác dày của cậu cũng chả ấm được là bao.

Bước chân Hakuba lướt đi vội vã trên nền đất.

Đó là một ngày khi họ chưa thật sự hiểu được nhịp đập con tim của nhau

  * Hakuba, đợi đã…Hakuba …!



Giọng người nọ gọi vang liên tục phía sau nhưng cậu không muốn để tâm đến. Hakuba cố ý bước đi càng nhanh hơn.

Cậu mở cửa xe, ngồi vào bên trong. Tiếng sập cửa vang lên khô khốc như nói lên tâm của người vừa bước vào

  * Rầm !!



Tiếng chìa khoá tra vào bên trong ổ khoá ngân dài giai điệu báo hiệu quen thuộc.

Vừa định rời đi đã có người kịp đến.

  * Hakuba, nghe tôi nói đã…



Người kia vội vàng chen vào ngồi ghế trợ lái bên cạnh cậu. Bàn tay hắn giữa lấy khuỷ tay thám tử trẻ.

Những giọt mồ hôi vì chạy đuổi theo người này hoà cũng những giọt mưa khiến tóc hắn bết lại trông thật xơ xác. Hơi thở dốc hoà cùng lời nói chứng ta hắn đã chạy một quãng không nhỏ để đuổi theo cậu.

Kaitou Kid không muốn bị đối phương hiểu lầm, nhất là những hiểu lầm không đáng có thế này.

  * Tôi có vụ án cần giải quyết, phải đi rồi!



Hakuba Saguru nói với chất giọng lãnh đạm, cố ý muốn đuổi người nọ đi.

Còn gì để nói sao?

Cậu vào phòng thấy người kia nằm trên giường trong vòng tay hắn. Một tay nâng lấy cằm cậu ta để họ gần nhau hơn trong lúc môi hắn ngọt ngào đặt lên môi người kia một nụ hôn.

Căn phòng chẳng có ai, vậy họ ở đó để làm gì?

Hình ảnh lướt vội qua đầu, tay cậu vô thức siết chặt lấy vô lăng, dù cố giữ bình tĩnh nhưng mặt cậu vẫn vô tình đỏ lên vì tức giận.

  * Mọi chuyện không như cậu nghĩ đâu ?!_ Kid kiên nhẫn giải thích.



Hakuba cau mày khó chịu, cậu duỗi chân đạp vào chân ga nhưng nhận ra chiếc xe mình đang chạy vẫn chưa được khởi động.

Chết tiệt.

Chỗ tra chìa khoá ban nãy giờ đâu trống không.

  * Cậu….trả chìa khoá xe cho tôi! _ Hakuba khó chịu quay sang đưa những ngón tay về phía Kid



Không khó để đón được nguyên nhân của nó. Trong lúc Hakuba không chú ý, chiếc chìa khoá đã bị đối phương lấy trộm mất từ lúc nào.

.

  * Nghe tôi nói nào Hakuba_ Kid giải thích, bất kể người kia có chịu nghe hay không._ Cậu ta không phải người bình thường.
  * ….



Thám tử trẻ im lặng không đáp, mặt vẫn giữ nguyên thái độ lạnh lùng khó chịu.

Được rồi vậy cậu nói đi, cậu ta là ai?

  * Cậu ta là một Ma cà rồng, cậu ấy không tìm được nguồn máu nên đã ngất đi. Tôi không thể cho cậu ta máu, vì ma cà rồng không thể uống máu của nhau. Những thứ khác lại càng không thể nên tôi chỉ có thể truyền nước bọt cho cậu ta thôi.



Hakuba vẫn giữ im lặng, hừ nhẹ giọng một cái. Cậu biết “những thứ khác” mà Kid muốn nói là gì. Tuy rằng nói như vậy nhưng Hakuba vẫn thấy không vui.

  * Nghe này Hakuba, cậu ta là một người rất quan trọng của tôi nên tôi không thể bỏ lơ. Hơn nữa nó không phải là một nụ hôn_ Hắn giữ chặt vai Hakuba để cậu nhìn thẳng vào mắt hắn.



Trong màu mắt xanh trong đẹp như biển, thám tử trẻ trông thấy hình ảnh phản chiếu đầy bối rối và lo lắng của hắn. Bàn tay hắn giữ lấy vai cậu như thể nếu buông ra lúc này hắn sẽ để cậu chạy mấy khỏi cuộc đời mình.

Đó không phải là một nụ hôn, nó như thể bạn gặp một người đang chết đuối và cố gắng hô hấp cho họ vậy. Môi chạm môi, khí truyền khí, nhưng lại hoàn toàn không có chút cảm giác ái tình tồn tại.

  * Một nụ hôn là như thế này.



Hắn nói rồi nghiêng đầu cúi xuống áp môi mình lên môi cậu. Đầu tiên là tóm lấy cánh môi hồng nhuận của Hakuba bằng môi mình, ngấu nghiến thưởng thức nó như đang ăn một quả dâu tây chín mọng. Có chút rụt rè lại pha lẫn bạo dạn muốn chiếm giữ.

Sau đó đầu lưỡi vươn vào bên trong đầy tham luyến. Hakuba tròn mắt nhìn hắn, vốn dĩ phải nên đẩy ra nhưng không hiểu vì sao lại cứ thế gương mắt nhìn hắn. Là do bất ngờ hay bởi vì một điều nào khác.

Rồi không biết từ lúc nào đôi bàn tay đưa lên ban nãy của cậu buông nhẹ xuống, vô thức trở thành đồng phạm cho kẻ xấu xa phía đối diện.

Nụ hôn kết thúc, mắt Hakuba vẫn nhìn lăm lăm xuống sàn xe bên dưới dùng gương mặt đỏ hồng đến đáng yêu.

Một nụ hôn thực sự chính là nụ hôn mà hắn dành cho cậu và chỉ cậu mà thôi.

Đó là câu chuyện về cái chạm môi đầu tiên của cả hai.

Mãi đến sau đó Hakuba mới được biết người mà Kid truyền dịch lần ấy chính là em trai của hắn. Bởi vì cậu ta mắc một loại bệnh của ma cà rồng nên chỉ dùng được một loại máu hiếm duy nhất. Và cũng lần đó suốt cả tháng trời cậu nhóc đó không thể tìm thấy ai nên mới bị ngất đi.

  * Tôi có vụ án cần giải quyết. _ Thám tử trẻ nói khi nó kết thúc nụ hôn bằng sự tĩnh lặng.
  * Hakuba …cậu vẫn muốn đi?_Kid nhăn mặt, bối rối thấy rõ khi sợ người kia vẫn chưa hiểu ý mình
  * Tất nhiên



Hakuba xấu hổ nhìn ra cửa sổ bên ngoài. Mưa vẫn chậm rãi rơi, như rụt rè che đi câu thì thầm sau đó của người thám tử trẻ.

  * Nên…cậu… mau đổi chỗ sang đây để tiện lái xe chở tôi đi.



\--- KẾT---


End file.
